maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Comando Sombra
The Comando Sombra (English: Shadow Command), also known as the CS, was one of the most powerful gangs in São Paulo. Their leader was Serrano. The gang have several criminal activities like drug trade, murder especially kidnapping. By 2012, they kidnap Fabiana Branco for the ransom and possibly revenge against Victor campaign against them with the UFE. The gang is wiped out by the UFE raid after gaining support from the public with most of the members including Serrano killed, missing or organ harvested by the Cracha Preto as part Victor's organ trade. Description and overview Size and activities The CS had over 3000 members, and their known activities are drug trafficking, kidnapping, extortion, torture, robbery, murder and hijacking. The Comando Sombra was a major distributor of cocaine and marijuana throughout the São Paulo state. The gang was highly organized. They were networked throughout many of the largest favelas in São Paulo, including Morro do Abutre, Vila do Beija-flor, Nova Esperança and Purgatópolis. In public The gang was often characterized by their use of extreme force, violent retaliation and coordinated attacks on the police forces. Gang members used radical rhetoric as a tool to gain support and promote anti-establishment sentiment in poor communities. Weapons The CS members are primarily well armed with FALS, AK-47s, M500's, M10s, and double-barelled shotguns. Some of them are also seen with Glock and PT92 handguns. History Foundation The Comando Sombra was formed in the mid 1990s, as a splinter group of a prison gang. The gang still has a strong prison presence. Since 2005, the CS was believed to kill more than 450 police officers. Since 2010, the CS was linked to over 20 high-profile kidnappings. In 2006, one of the gang's members, a man known as "Serrano", took over the control the organization. Between mid 2011 to mid 2012, the gang's activity has shifted toward contract killing, including judges and politicians. The gang is also engaged in vicious turf wars with local favela gangs, such as Tropa Z in Nova Esperança, and the Crachá Preto in an unknown location. 2012 By 2012, the gang is still at war with other gangs for the control of São Paulo. As of 2012, the gang has more than 3000 members. At some point, the gang kidnaps Rodrigo Branco's wife, Fabiana Branco, leading Max Payne, who works for Rodrigo, to attack them in order to get back the kidnapped woman. After their confrontations with Max Payne and the joint UFE/Crachá Preto incursion into Nova Esperança, the gang was all but wiped out from São Paulo. These events led to the public disclosure of the Organ Harvesting scandal. The few members who survived their captivity in the Imperial Palace hotel including CS leader Serrano, are currently unaccounted for. Known members *Serrano - Leader *Dani - Soldier Notes *The 55 Unidade de Forças Especiais' intelligence lists several areas of control formerly under Comando Sombra. Besides Nova Esperanca, these locations remain unvisited, though one of them may be the CS site on the Tiete River. The locations are Morro de Abutre (Vulture's Nose), Pennasquinho, and Vila de Beija-Flor (Hummingbird Village). One location still under CS control is called Purgatopolis. Behind the scenes Comando Sombra is inspired by the real life gang called PCC, which was responsible for a series of attacks against the São Paulo Police Force in 2006. It is also inspired by Rio de Janeiro's Comando Vermelho. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten In The Air **Nothing But The Second Best **Just Another Day at the Office **Alive If Not Exactly Well **A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World **The Great American Savior of The Poor (Prisoners) **A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper (Possible appearance) **One Card Left to Play *''Max Payne 3'' Multiplayer Gallery Uzan.png Wetan.png References External links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra The Comando Sombra intelligence file on the Max Payne 3 website] es:Comando Sombra Category:Factions Category:Gangs in Max Payne 3 Category:Enemies Category:Gangs